Doughnuts and Dances
by childrenofwisdomandlove
Summary: A short fluff story about Leo/Hazel. Rated T for romance(a kiss and a dance).


**This is the first fanfic I have posted. Hope you like it! I share this account with a friend of mine and we will say who wrote what. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or High School Musical 3. -Sicily  
**

**Between Mark of Athena and House of Hades. There is tension between Frank and Hazel, but no one really knows why. Hazel POV.**

I collapsed on my bed and let out a deep breath. Ever since Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus everyone on board has been on edge, and I had been riding an especially bumpy emotional roller coaster. After the argument with Frank, my heart felt like it had been thrown into a washing machine on spin cycle. I wanted to still like Frank, but the feelings just weren't there. I found myself spending more and more time with Leo Valdez, the only person on the ship I felt like I could connect with. That boy could make me belly laugh no matter how bad my day had been.

I sighed. Today was definitely not one of my finer days. After a night of terrifying demigod dreams, I was practically dead on my feet. I tripped over everything, and ran into several walls. I was developing a very impressive bruise on the bridge of my nose. To make matters worse, I happened to walk in on Piper and Jason right in the middle of a kiss. The look on Piper's face scared me more than most monsters did. After that, I went to go see Leo, but he was in maniac mechanic mode, fixing up an Archemides Sphere and tuning out anything unrelated to gears and sprockets. So I flopped onto my bed, exhausted. After a few minutes, I got bored. Stupid ADHD. I lifted my head and started fiddling with the control panel on the headboard. One button summoned Buford the table, another opened and shut the blinds on the windows, and one even changed the color of the walls. The last button I pushed, the big green one, converted the bed to a couch. I raised my eyebrows and smiled. Leo thought of everything.

Next I grabbed the remote control on the nightstand. The television was super cool. I swear it could sense your feelings and pop in the perfect movie for you to watch. I turned the screen on, and High School Musical 3 came on. I smiled. Those movies always made me feel happy and the songs got stuck in my head. I curled up on the couch and let myself get lost in the lives of Troy and Gabriella. I was singing at the top of my lungs with Sharpay and Ryan when there was a knock at the door.

I turned the volume down. "Who is it?"

"Only the head of the Leo Valdez Fan Club himself!" Leo replied.

I giggled and opened the door. He smiled at me and his eyes twinkled, just like Sammy's would.

"I heard you had a bad day, Haze." He said.

I sighed. "Yeah." I rubbed my nose. "The walls kept getting in my way."

Leo laughed and winked at me. "Well I brought you a little surprise." He whistled and Buford came scuttling up with a plate of steaming dough drizzled with honey.

"Benyays! Oh Leo, thank you!" I hugged him.

"No problem." He said. "But I warn you, I will steal a few."

I smiled and punched him in the shoulder. "We'll share." We walked into my room and sat on the couch. Buford parked in front of us, and we each grabbed a New Orleans doughnut.

"Watcha watchin?" Leo asked with his mouth full.

I swallowed my bite of warm, sticky goodness. "High School Musical 3. Nothing a boy would like."

Leo rolled his eyes but grinned. "I'll stick around for the benyays."

We finished the pastries in a few minutes, and Buford scurried away. I expected Leo to get up and leave, but he stayed on the couch. He pulled a few wires out of his tool belt and started messing with them.

A half hour later, the roof scene with Troy and Gabriella came on. The music started, and I had a sudden idea.

"Leo, did anyone ever teach you how to dance?" I asked.

He snorted. "Me? Mayor of Klutzville? No way."

I smiled and stood up. "Well it's about time you learned." Leo looked reluctant, but he got off the couch.

"Now you put your hand on my back." I instructed. "And this hand goes in mine…" He obliged, and soon I started teaching him the steps. He picked it up surprisingly fast, and before long we were waltzing around the room. I found myself staring into his eyes. They were beautiful, big and brown and sparkly. I started singing along with Gabriella.

"_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way I do. And with every step together we just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance? Can I have this dance?_" I don't know exactly what happened, but all of the sudden all my feelings and emotions straightened out, and I realized that I loved that crazy, sarcastic, goofy boy named Leo Valdez. I felt like a balloon had blown up in my chest and was about to lift me off the floor. I just smiled and kept singing. When the song ended, I realized we were standing so close I could feel his warmth. He smiled this little half-smile, and put his forehead on mine. I closed my eyes and felt like I was melting.

A loud ringing jerked us out of the moment. Coach Hedge was standing in the doorway clanging a cowbell.

"Alright cupcakes! Break it up! Break it up! Lovey-dovey time is over! Valdez, back to your own room." Coach glared at us as if to say _I will club you both over the head if you go snuggle up in the stables._

Leo quickly let go of me and blushed. "Ok, Coach."

The satyr gave us one last menacing stare and trotted away. I turned to sit back on the couch when Leo surprised me.

"You're really beautiful, Hazel." He said.

I blushed, but inside I was squealing with happiness. "Thanks, Leo."

"And your singing voice is amazing." He blushed and turned to leave.

I grabbed his arm and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Bye, Leo."

He looked stunned, but pleased. He kissed me back. On the lips. My eyes fluttered closed and kissed back. After what seemed like hours, we pulled apart. Leo grinned his maniac grin.

"Bye, Haze." He said and walked away.

I flopped back on my bed and sighed. A happy sigh this time. Gaea might be rising, the world may be ending, but I had Leo Valdez. And that's all that mattered.


End file.
